Marriage- Naruto
by HeavensSoldier8
Summary: After the Fourth Shinobi War, the world was at peace and the five great nations had formed an alliance. Measures were made to keep the alliance. The Mizukage offered a political marriage with the land of Fire for its best kunoichi to wed her nephew. And who are the four best kunoichi in the Hidden Leaf? Nejiten, Saiino, Sasusaku, Naruhina, and slight Shikatema. DISCLAIMER!
1. Chapter 1

_**Marriage**_

 **After the** **Fourth Shinobi War, the world was at peace and the five great nations had formed an alliance. Measures were made to keep the alliance. The Mizukage offered a marriage alliance with the land of Fire for its best kunoichi to wed her nephew. And who are the four best kunoichi in the Hidden Leaf?**

This takes place right before Naruto: the Last so there will be naruhina & sasusaku but they won't be official. Neji survives the war because I feel like his death was just the slightest bit insignificant and I would rather he ends up with Tenten. I really want to know how Sai and Ino became a couple so I made this to imagine how they might have gotten together.

Main Pairings: neji x tenten, sai x ino

Just because Pairings: naruto x hinata, sakura x sasuke, shikamaru x temari, choji x karui

Crack Pairings: yamato x anko, iruka x tsubaki, genma x yugao, kakashi x shizune

* * *

Tsunade stared at the eight cards in her hand. They were the cards of her eight best ninja, all anbu and jounin. They were also part of the twenty legendary Ronin, who had made their stand on the final battle of the Fourth Shinobi War. **(A/N: Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Sai, Shikamaru, Choji, Rock Lee, Shino, Kiba, Suigetsu, Gaara, Kankuro, Omoi, Karui, Karin, Temari, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino are all part of the Ranin.)**

The cards consisted of Neji, Hinata, Sai, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Ino. She dreaded the news she was going to tell them but she had no choice. The Mizukage had specifically said that she wanted her _best_ kunoichi for her nephew and that was exactly what Tsunade was going to give her.

The girls she had picked out had no boyfriends or anyone they might end up with except Sakura and Hinata. Hinata was in love with Naruto but he had rejected her and Sakura still had a thing for Sasuke not that it was going anywhere. Tenten and Ino however, the Hokage couldn't pair with anyone in particular. Shikamaru was obviously in love with Temari so he was out and Choji had just begun dating Karui- Tsunade had no idea how that happened but she was happy for them.

She sighed, wondering how she was going to break the news that one of them were going to be engaged on this mission , when all eight shinobi walked in. At first, the Hokage merely stared at them, then she cleared her throat trying to get the word out of her mouth. They all just stared at her. Lady Tsunade had never been at a loss for words.

"You have a mission for us, my lady?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. You four girls are the best and most beautiful kunoichi this village has to offer. To uphold the alliance with the Hidden Mist we decided with a marriage. One of you is going to be engaged with the Mizukage's nephew." Silence followed that statement. The girls were speechless while the boys just stared at them.

"Hinata Hyuuga, you are part of the main branch of the Hyuuga household. With your leave, Neji can take over. Sakura Haruno you are my apprentice and the best medical ninja. Ino Yamanaka you are the heiress of the Yamanaka clan and the leader of the Intel faction. Tenten you are the esteemed weapons master of the land of Fire."

"If you aren't the best, than the Mizukage can kiss my ass. The boys will guard you because the lesser nations don't want this alliance to take place. You are dismissed." Everyone piled out of her office. No one dared to say a word until they got outside.

"What just happened?" Ino asked staring at nothing in particular.

"I think one of us is about to be engaged." Hinata said, her eyes pooling with tears.

"I think should go tell our parents..." Sakura wondered how she was going to break the news to her parents.

"Let's all meet here tomorrow. The Hokage said we should set out in the morning and it will take us a few days to get to the Hidden Mist." Neji informed. The girls just nodded and split up, going in their separate directions.

The next morning, they showed up at the gate of the village in their kunoichi outfits. Normally, all their hair would be down but it was hot so they had tied it. Tenten's hair was put in a long braid, Ino had her hair in a ponytail like she used to wear in her shinobi war days, Sakura had grown her hair out and it was put in two ponytails like her mentor, and Hinata had put her hair in a loose bun. The boys showed up a while later.

They hadn't changed that much. Naruto had cut his hair while Sasuke had grown it out. Sai had it just a bit longer and Neji now wore his in a silky ponytail. Tenten and Sakura's bangs had all been swept to the side while Ino and Hinata's were still the way they had always been. They all waited for their other friends to come and tell them goodbye.

Lee, Choji, Shino, Kiba, and Gai came all together. Finally, Sakura saw Shizune and Kakashi coming their way. Kakashi had snaked his hand around Shizune's waist. It was getting easier seeing them together like this but Sakura still didn't know how they were together. Shizune and Sakura were very close. She was like an older sister to Sakura and their medical jobs just made them closer. Shizune slipped out of Kakashi's grasp and ran over to Sakura.

"Lady Tsunade told me what happened. I swear, Sakura, I didn't know or else I would have talked her out of it!" Shizune said in a rush.

"It's alright, Shizune. When Lady Tsunade makes up her mind, there's no changing it." Sakura just sighed. Kakashi watched the two women but his eyes drifted over to his former favorite student. Sasuke stood there, looking at the ground. Kakashi knew that Sasuke had feelings for Sakura if only the stupid teme could admit it.

Yamato and Anko came next, Anko rushed over to Ino. The two had become friends when Ino had become an anbu. Since they had many missions together, they naturally became good friends and Anko helped her with some of the less likable tasks of the black ops. Yamato was very close with Sai. He had worked with team Kakashi and knew how hard it was for Sai to fit in. Yamato had helped him discover what 'feelings' were along with Ino. He also knew what Sai was going through because he was also raised in the anbu.

Hinata embraced Tsubaki when she came with Iruka. Tsubaki & Hinata became friends because they were both the shy and timid type and had promised to get over it together. Hinata had also helped Tsubaki get over Mizuki's arrest. Iruka looked over at Naruto wishing he wasn't so oblivious of Hinata. Sometimes he really wanted to smack that brat.

Yugao could be seen over the hill with Genma. Tenten had convinced her to start living again. Just because Hayate had died didn't mean she had to stop living too. Yugao was still a young woman who had her entire life ahead of her and Hayate would have wanted her to move on after. Genma and Neji had a mutual friendship. They worked well together and talked often. Genma was someone Neji could go to when he had enough of Gai and Lee's antics.

The guys watched as the eight women cried and embraced each other. When they had enough of the projectile tears, Sasuke cleared his throat and motioned for them to get going. Reluctantly, the girls let go. The four older shinobi knew that one of their little sisters was not going to be able to call the Hidden Leaf home anymore and the younger females knew that their days of freedom could be numbered.


	2. Crack Pairings- One shot

**(A/N): I feel like I have to explain how the Crack couples got together. Don't worry, it won't be long. It'll be a short one-shot.**

Shizune was put on a squad with Kakashi, Anko, and Yamato. Yugao, Genma, Tsubaki, and Iruka were providing backup. Infiltrate and Destroy was the type of mission they were assigned and they were the perfect team for it.

Kakashi took the lead with Yamato behind him. Anko was way ahead of them. Anko and Tsubaki were to lure them here by acting like helpless women. Then, Iruka and Kakashi would engage them in battle. Genma and Yamato would provide long range support while Shizune and Yugao would heal any injury immediately.

Finally, she spotted Anko and Tsubaki backing up into the clearing. Tsubaki's hands were in front of her chest as she acted scared. Eight men followed them like predators and the women were the prey. Shizune felt sick. They were like animals. She caught Anko smirking. _Almost time._

"Now!" Anko yelled. The men were caught off guard so Kakashi and Iruka quickly began the fight.

"You shouldn't be so vulnerable to a pretty face." Iruka said as Anko and Tsubaki retreated. Yamato's wood style appeared out of nowhere, impaling the enemy in several places.

"I know you," a man said to Kakashi, "You're the copy ninja." Kakashi quickly incapacitated him. The were almost done. Only four more were left. Shizune jumped to Yamato's aid when a kunai struck his shoulder.

Kakashi was fighting two at the same time and Genma took on one in close ranged combat, not his best ability. This was unconventional but they still had a high chance in winning this. Anko and Tsubaki began assisting the guys and mostly everything was under control. They were at the last one now.

"You guys go set up camp. Kakashi and I will stay and take care of this last one!" Shizune ordered. The others nodded and dispersed. Kakashi took out his chidori for the last one. Shizune worried if he had enough chakra for it.

"I'm an earth style." The last man smirked and came at Kakashi with a kunai ready. It became too dusty to see but when everything cleared Shizune could make out the man lying on the floor and Kakashi looming over him. She breathed in relief until Kakashi collapsed.

She ran over to him. What she saw would haunt her nightmares. The kunai had gone straight through his stomach and came out the other end. Immediately, she began emergency treatment. His chakra flow was also disturbed badly. She sent her chakra to him.

"Just a bit longer. I promise you'll be fine." Shizune assured him.

"Can't... die yet. Naruto is still so stupid. Doesn't get Hinata. And don't... even get me started on Sasuke." He held her hand.

"Stop talking!" Shizune's eyes pooled with water. His hand went to her face and cupped it. He sat up with much difficulty but he managed to kiss her without collapsing. "Kakashi!"

She managed to stop most of the bleeding. Calling on a slug, she used the teleportation technique to take them to the campsite. She began surgery there.

* * *

Anko and Yamato took first watch. It was very quiet, almost eerie. Not that Yamato minded but it was kind of unnerving. After they took a round around the house he had built, they sat outside the door.

"Is it true? That you were the student of Orochimaru?" Yamato asked. Anko stared at him, surprised. No one dared to ask her that. Instead of going Medusa on him, she merely nodded.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I don't remember any of it." Anko rolled her eyes.

"I was one of his experiments." Yamato whispered. Very few people knew that fact. He didn't know why he wanted to share it with Anko but something about the crazy kunoichi intrigued him.

"I- I didn't know." Anko stuttered. Yamato laughed.

"I didn't expect you to. I guess it did more good than harm. It was because of this power that I was able to take over team Kakashi for a while and become an Anbu.

"I'm glad you like it, _Tenzo._ " Yamato's eyes widened. "I know more about you than you think." It was her turn to laugh. They stopped talking after that. Yamato noticed that she had begun snoring a little. Smiling, he rested her head on his lap.

* * *

Yugao was in a balcony looking outside. She wasn't tired and didn't want to sleep. The others were sprawled across the floor, snoring so loudly, it was a miracle they weren't attacked. She looked at the starry sky.

"You know, my mother used to tell that when someone died they became a star to watch over their loved ones." Genma walked over to her side.

"I thought you were asleep." She said without turning around.

"In that noise?" Genma smirked.

"You two were close, right?" She whispered.

"With Hayate? Hell, yeah." He said.

"Do you think he would forgive me if I moved on?" Yugao had been think about it ever since Tenten had told her to let him go.

"Yeah, he wouldn't have wanted you to mourn him forever. He would just feel guilty." He smiled at her.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to find somebody who would accept that Hayate would always have a place in my heart no matter what." Yugao couldn't just let him go but she was willing to move on.

"Maybe you already have." Her eyes widened at Genma's statement. She had no idea he had felt that way. Without uttering a word, she put her head on his shoulder and stared up at the sky.

 _Hayate, if you're watching this, are you willing to let me go if I let you go? Let's have happy lives where we are now and someday, we'll meet again._

* * *

It was Iruka's turn to keep watch. He quietly stepped over the sleeping body of Tsubaki and went outside. He couldn't look at the girl without thinking about his former best friend, Mizuki. It was hard enough as it was but Tsubaki had to be pretty too. It was ridiculous. It seemed like puberty hit him late.

Very late _._

He walked around the campsite, thinking about nothing in particular, really. Except a certain girl that he had proclaimed off-limits. _Why does this happen to me? Mizuki's ex-fiance of all people!_ The thought of it set him on edge.

"Iruka? You've been out there four two hours already. Go to sleep. It's my turn now." Tsubaki came outside. _Don't blush, don't blush!_ Why couldn't he be cool like Kakashi or sly like Genma or at least hide his emotions like Yamato. This was impossible.

Tsubaki just looked at him weirdly. _Great, now she thinks I'm a moron._ He just nodded and kept walking around. _What the hell are you doing? Go inside._ His legs kept moving. He made a round of the wooden house, then two, then three. _Stop moving._ He saw Tsubaki doing the same.

Strolling as if he was enjoying the scenery, he secretly caught glimpses of her walking around with a kunai in her hand. He expected her to notice his obvious entrance but, what he didn't expect what-so-ever, was being so lost in his thoughts that he ended up face first in to the object of his affection. He stopped before he could trample her but he ended up being nose to nose with the girl. Her face turned red Hinata style.

"Ummm..." Iruka wanted to smack himself. He was frozen in that position and Tsubaki had no intention of moving either. He looked down and saw a kunai placed at his stomach. His eyes moved up- _wait no! Stop!_

"I'm going to go inside." He said dumbly. In complete honesty, he was no better than Naruto.

"Wait, Iruka. Can I ask you something?" Tsubaki caught up with him.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you want to go out when we get back to Konoha." Tsubaki said, her face still cherry red.

"Ummm... sure." He cringed at his not so smart response. He didn't know how hard it was for Tsubaki to say those words without fainting.

 **(A/N): That's it. It was a bit long but I didn't go much into detail so I'll leave that up to your imagination. If these couples ever got together, I imagine it would be something like this.**


	3. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Sorry about making you guys read that one shot. I just felt like I need to clear up gown they got together. Anyways, I'm going add a bit of Nejiten into this chapter. BTW, this chapter was inspired by Cyberwing.**

"Why is it so _hot_?!" Ino asked wiping the sweat from her forehead. The other girls grumbled in agreement. The boys just kept running. Even Naruto was being awfully quiet.

"I mean, I don't want to go to my engagement looking like this!" Ino tried to get a reaction out of them. A chuckle, even a 'shut the fuck up' would be better than the unbearable silence. Sighing, she gave up and focused on her chakra control.

"Let's take a break. We've been running for two days straight." Sakura ordered. Only Team Gai could run for this long and not be tired. The others were panting. They set up a camp and gathered around the fire.

"So, what will you do if you're picked?" Sai asked. He said it so silently that the others could barely hear him.

"Well, he's going to be my husband so I would try and get to know him." Hinata said shyly.

"Like, go on dates and stuff?" Naruto asked, boiling his ramen. "I can't imagine you doing that, Hinata." It was more like a joke to him. Hinata just sniffed. She had gotten used to being around Naruto. She still couldn't talk right but she didn't faint every five seconds.

"Some one is near us." Sasuke said softly. Neji immediately turned on his Byakugan. He could see a team of four people. Their chakra were that of shinobi. Sai went to spy on them and find out what they were saying. Naruto turned to sage mode in case a fight broke out.

"Are you sure they took this route? There are any ways to get to the Hidden Mist. This isn't even the quickest!" A whiny male voice said.

"I'm sure. There's a town not far off. We'll rest there for the night. Trust me, if they pass, we'll know." A female voice was heard. Sai ran to inform the others. They had to be talking about the girls.

"You're sure they meant us?" Tenten asked.

"Who else is traveling to the Hidden Mist by this road?" Sai reasoned. They didn't notice a tiny slug that appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, hello? DOWN HERE!" The thing said to get the attention of the humongous humans. They looked down.

"It's a freaking talking slimy thing!" Naruto said rather loudly. Sakura punched his head.

"He's Lady Tsunade's messenger." Sakura quieted his painful moans.

"Lady Tsunade sent me to tell you word just came that some shinobi from the Hidden Waterfall, Hidden Rock, Hidden Storm, and Hidden Flame put a bounty on your heads. There are some nearby. You anbu are supposed to capture one. You know what type of mission this is, girls." The girls groaned at the slug's words.

"We know exactly what mission this is. Seduce and Seize." Ino rolled her eyes.

 _Why does she have to look so pretty when she's annoyed? Wait, Sai, is that you? Wtf? She may get engaged! Plus with her jutsu, she can tell what you're thinking you idiot! Wow, Ino has gotten stronger. STOP IT!_

"What are you staring at?" Ino asked Sai. He looked away.

 _Damn you, hormones!_

"We should go to the nearest bar. The man is probably going to be there." Sakura suggested.

"You meant now?" Sasuke asked. When Sakura nodded he said, "Are you sure you're up for this? I mean you never seemed like the seductive type."

"We have a plan. I play the innocent girl to lure the guy in. Sakura takes over from there to soften him up and get him to trust us. Then, Ino extracts information from him. After that, if he tries to get physical or anything, Tenten takes over to capture him." Hinata said. This was probably the longest she had talked without stuttering. Naruto was impressed.

"Come on then." Neji just wanted to get this over with.

* * *

Hinata was dressed in a flimsy dress that showed a lot of cleavage. Even so, she was the definition of innocence. She hated missions like this but she was thankful that her only job was to lure the guy here. She used her Byakugan to spot any shinobi chakra. Mercenary, merchant, florist, carpenter... bingo! A man sat at the bar with the chakra of a shinobi.

She caught glimpse of a paper with Tenten's likeness on it. This was her man. Picking up the glass filled with sake, she tilted it and it dropped on the floor. "Oops." She said dumbly. She walked over to the bar to order a refill. Sitting next to the man, she smiled.

"I've never seen you here before. Are you new in town?" Her high pitched voice bothered her but he seemed to buy it.

"Well, I travel a lot. Let me get that for you." He said as the bartender handed her the drink. The man also paid for it.

"Who are you? I - I mean, what's your name?" She asked shyly.

"I'm Samui." He smirked."You?"

"Hari." Hinata lied. She got up and went back to her post. As she suspected, he followed. It was almost Sakura's turn to take over.

" _Well, well._ I don't think I've ever seen you here before." Sakura said as if she was completely obsessed with the dude. She had to admit that he wasn't bad looking. He was engaged in such a deep conversation with Sakura that he didn't notice Hinata slip away. How could he when Sakura's emerald green dress pretty much demanded attention.

"I'm from the Hidden Rock." She managed to get that out of him. Ino was making her way over. Sakura pretended to snort out of disgust.

"What have we here? You're a shinobi?" Ino asked. When he nodded she said, "That's so cool. But what's a big strong warrior like you doing in this town?"

"Oh, you know, missions. This and that."

"Ugh. Seriously, why must you try to get into every guy's pants? Ananami, stop acting like such a whore." Sakura said. Ino completely ignored her. Pissed, Sakura walked off. When she was out of his line of vision, she rushed over to Hinata.

Ino was still trying to extract information. "Come on, you can tell me." Ino said getting closer.

"Well, we're actually looking for some people." He said, flustered. "The candidates to be the future wife of the Mizukage's nephew. If the larger nations become close, they could decide to overthrow the smaller villages."

"That's awful. I hope it never succeeds." Ino was only half lying. She didn't want to get _married._

"Hey, Ananami!" Tenten said with a high pitch. Stage four had begun. The brunette held a drink in her hands and she walked over. Ino slipped away, making her way to the bar. She looked over at Tenten and Samui talking then, after she had made sure that his sights were only on Tenten, she went to Hinata and Sakura.

Tenten was chatting with the man. She flirted a little but it wasn't time for the big finale yet. She caught him staring at her chest which was barely covered. She raised her eyebrows and smirked seductively. His hands was on her thigh, slowly inching forward. She laughed, spilling her sundae on his pants.

"I'm so sorry! Do you want me to clean that up for you?" She asked licking her lips. She got up and took him with her. They ran outside as she made her way to the inn that they had bought a room at just for this.

* * *

Neji stared at Tenten running across the street with her body barely covered. All the while, she held _that man's_ hand. He couldn't believe that the way kunoichi extracted information out of men. This was why male ninja had never had a lure mission.

"The girls did a great job getting that man, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, they did." Sai stared through his binoculars.

"I never thought any of them had it in them. Hinata seemed too nervous to even look at a man. Sakura never had any patience. Ino would destroy his mind if he thought anything dirty and Tenten would kill him if he ever did so much as touch her." Sasuke put in. Everyone was surprised he noticed these qualities in the girls. He didn't seem like the type to care much.

"Hn." Was all Neji said. He used his Byakugan to keep tabs on Tenten. So far, they had just opened the door.

"Hey, Neji, are Tenten and that guy inside the room yet?" Naruto asked. When he didn't get an answer, he turned around to see that Neji was already gone.

Neji was in the dark balcony of the room they had rented. No one could see him but he had a clear view of the entire apartment. The two figures were talking and he heard Tenten giggle. Tenten _never_ giggled. Neji wasn't jealous. No. The Hyuuga prodigy didn't get jealous.

He turned his attention to the couple in the room. Suddenly, the man pushed Tenten against the wall. He began kissing her neck, then he threw her on the bed. Neji couldn't watch anymore of this. No one could do that to Tenten and live to tell about it. That bitch was about to die.

"Rotation!" Neji broke in. Surprised, the man turned towards Neji. Tenten sent a silent 'thankyou'. Neji noticed the kunai in her hands and smirked. She never needed his help. She could take care of this guy. But still...

"Eight trigrams, 238 palms!"


	4. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Pretty short chapter. Sorry!**

It was a miracle that man, Samui, was still alive. With that many of his chakra points cut off he should be dead but Sakura had managed to keep him just barely alive. Naruto and Sasuke had to hold Neji back before he could kill him. He stopped after the others promised that he could have Samui after Ibiki interrogated him.

Tenten didn't know what had gotten into that imbecile. Did he want to kill the person they had worked so hard to capture? She had let him _touch_ her for god's sake! And what the hell was he doing in the balcony? Omigod, did he think that she would actually get intimate? What did he think she was? A whore? Steam could literally be seen to be coming out of the weapons mistress's ears. She was going to kill him.

Tenten took out her scrolls. Neji looked over to see her staring right at him with a death glare that could out do Sasuke. Just like any other self respecting ninja, Neji ran for his life. In her Chunin years, Tenten wasn't someone he would be afraid of but she had gotten so much stronger. She could use the transportation jutsu to make her body part disappear just like Obito and without the Sharingan too.

Tenten ran after him throwing kunai after kunai. Neji had dodged them all. She wasn't the only one that had grown. Did she really think that she could get him just like that? Then again, he couldn't keep this up forever. She was a long range fighter and he was a close combat one. Oh god. He had just met his worst enemy and it was an angry female!

A cliff greeted them. This was not his day. Tenten gained on him with her eyes in slits. Of course he would never admit it but he was terrified of the kunoichi in front of him.

"Neji!" She said in a disdainful voice.

"Listen, I can explain!" He said putting his hands in front of him while backing up.

"It better be good!"

"Well, he was touching you and-" a shuriken went past his ear. "I just wanted to help, goddammit!" Tenten stopped.

"Aww, Neji, that's so sweet. You just wanted nothing bad to happen to me cause I might get married." Neji breathed in relief. They walked back to the campsite together.

* * *

"Do you think Neji will be okay? Tenten seemed really upset." Hinata said, packing up camp. They would rest a little more later.

"He'll be fine. Tenten won't _kill_ him. She had every right to be upset. He could have messed this up." Ino said haughtily. "No good men always interfering. We were just fine on our own!"

"How long do you think their little lover's spat will last?" Sai asked. The others stared at him. "What you guys haven't noticed yet? Honestly, he just had to grow a pair and ask her out. Then, Lady Tsunade would have never picked her for this."

"Whatever. Let's just get them and go." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Neji and Tenten walked to camp. Tenten was humming with her hands behind her back while Neji held his ears whispering 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry'. Only Tenten could put him in a state like this. It was like Sakura with Naruto.

The others were amused at the scene and began walking. The guys teased Neji a bit until Tenten shot a glare at them and they all shut up. Hinata wondered what she could have done for her cousin to be in a state like this.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto said rather loudly. The others were a bit ahead because Hinata had to make sure no one was following them with her Byakugan. Neji was in the front. Naruto must have been sent to make sure nothing happened to her.

"Umm. Naruto." She tried her best not to stutter. Was he hiccuping? Naruto put his hand around her shoulders. "W-what are you doing?" She was unable to stop her stuttering this time.

"Hinata! Hinata!" Naruto said her name over and over while staggering in a circle. Oh god, was he drunk?

"N- Naruto? Did you have some sake while we were at the bar?" She asked. Naruto nodded, laughing.

"Twenty- eight glasses. I was suppose to get you guys and a man offered me some." He hugged a tree. "Hehehe. You like that don't you?" He asked, snuggling the piece of would.

"Naruto, please stop and come here." Hinata said, worried.

"OKAY!" He ran over. She sighed, hoping she could control him until she felt his breath on her neck. His arms wrapped around her waist. _Don't faint, don't faint!_ It took all of her will just to stay awake.

"Hinata!" He breathed in her ear. She felt his soft lips brush her neck. She couldn't take advantage of him like this. He hugged her more but that was it. She was at her limit.

"Four palms!" Hinata said, turning around. Naruto flew off her and hit a tree. She would rather carry him than go through that again.

* * *

Ino wondered what was happening behind them. She heard Hinata scream but she couldn't sense anyone. She guessed that Naruto had just done something stupid to freak the poor girl out. She and Sai were in the middle of the group with Sakura and Sasuke behind them. Sakura went to check out what was happening.

"Ino? Are you alright?" Sai asked, snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Yeah. Just a little bit tired. We didn't get to rest because of that stupid mission." She was exhausted. Although, as soon as she had said that, Sai took out a piece of paper and ink.

"Super beast scroll!" A giant bird appeared, carrying Ino up in the air with Sai. "You can rest now."

Ino stared up at the boy who had once called her beautiful. She couldn't believe he had done this for her. _No, Ino. You're about to get engaged and you have to make sure the man falls for you or Tenten. Hinata has to be with Naruto and Sakura is in love with Sasuke. You can't take their happy endings._


End file.
